


Good Little Boy

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom! Harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, Top! Zayn, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has a thing for Harry calling him "daddy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble! There's been some daddy kink shit going on for a while so I turned it into smut. Enjoy, baconators.

The moment Zayn slams the door of their shared hotel room shut, Harry's entire body tingles from the anticipation. It's gonna be that night, where Zayn roughly fucks into him until neither one of them can remember their own names, bodies colliding with hot night of passion.

"A little birdie told me you've been very naughty, Harry..." Zayn all but throws the younger lad onto the king-sized bed, then proceeding into ripping off the black Metallica shirt and tight denim off the later, dark passion clouding his amber brown eyes. Harry mews obscenely, regretting his morning decision to go commando (maybe he forgot to wear boxers after the morning shower sex that made him limp a tad bit during the day). The older boy purrs as he starts to kiss his boyfriend of six months, roughly cupping the younger's cheek.

Harry melts into the kiss, opening his lips to deepen the kiss immediately, followed by unbuckling Zayn's trousers, then rips the shirt off the toned body.

Only in his tight black Calvin Klein boxers, the tanned boy grinds his obvious bulge against the curly haired boy's, enjoying the friction caused by the movement. Mewling like a little kitten, Harry breaks off the kiss, his eyes fluttering close as he feels his lower stomach tighten with the familiar feel of his orgasm building. Sensing that, Zayn stops his far from gentle movements and presses the Cheshire native further into the mattress.

"Do you want daddy's big cock, kitty?" He uses his endearment, stemming from the fact that the other boy's infamous grin resembles that cat from some movie about Alice or some girl like that. "Do you want me to fill you up and pound into that tight arse?"

"I've been a good boy for you, daddy," Harry mewls, feeling himself grow harder from the mere thought of Zayn thrusting into his heat. "Been so good for daddy."

"That's not what I saw today, kitty. You were dangerously close to Niall on stage today, too much on-stage flirting." Zayn flips his lover onto his stomach and brings his hand up to smack down on the arse cheek, making Harry moan from the pleasurable pain.

"More, daddy," he rasps out as more blows come, each resulting in him arching his back more and more, the red mark on his arse cheeks more prominent.

After couple dozen spanks, Zayn stops and admires his work, leaning forward to his each cheek. The Bradford boy parts Harry's cheeks and licks a fat stripe down from the hole to the super-sensitive patch of skin between the sacs and the hole. Harry lets out a pitiful mewl, pawing at his own thigh.

"Like that, kitty?" Zayn licks around the hole, before slipping his tongue past the tight ring of muscles, earning another low mewl from the younger boy. Zayn starts to thrust his tongue in and out of the boy, shallowly, feeling the muscles beginning to clench around it. Getting the signal, he adds his forefinger in, crooking it at the right angle to stimulate the waiting boy. Harry just lets out a gravelly moan, encouraging Zayn to add more fingers. Soon, three of Zayn's thick fingers are fucking the anticipated boy, curling at the last second to reduce him into wrecks.

After what feels like an eternity of teasing, Zayn pulls his fingers out, but continues to lick at Harry's entrance, deciding to make him come from his tongue alone. Harry being the good little boy he is, he starts to rock back onto his lover's face, mewling as he spurts ribbons of cum onto the sheets.

That's not it for Harry.

Zayn's quick to flip him around, facing each other, and spreads the younger's legs far apart and sets him down on his throbbing dick, both moaning stimultaneously when they feel the pleasurable tightness and fullness. Harry goes up and down on Zayn's length carefully, loving the extra burn from no prep other than the older's spit. "Da-daddy' good little boy." He mumbles almost to himself as he picks up the pace, the other's hands digging into his hip bones, probably leaving a mark. Zayn helps Harry with his little "work", pushing his hips up in time of Harry's movement, grunting each time his tip hits the fleshy prostate of his lover. Harry flutters his eyes close when Zayn proper drive into his prostate, losing control over his own body.

Deciding it's been enough, Zayn jerks off Harry as he continues to fuck up into the younger boy's, making him come for the second time that night as he spills his load inside the spasming tunnel.

The night has just begun.


End file.
